Always with You
by cabbagenonnahob512
Summary: After people James and Lily die, they watch Harry grow up and go through his many trials. Based off of the story Mirror, Mirror by FredNeverDied


Always with You

Summary: After people James and Lily die, they watch Harry grow up and go through his many trials. Based off of the story Mirror, Mirror by FredNeverDied

A/N: I had this idea after reading the amazing story Mirror, Mirror by FredNeverDied. Freddie has allowed me to write this story. I highly suggest that you read that, as it was heartwarming and all around amazing.

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the Wonderful JK Rowling

Chapter 1: Where Exactly Are We?

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" were the last words echoing through James' ears as he felt the darkness close around him. After what seemed like eternity, he saw a light through his closed eyelids. When he opened them, he saw bright lights and mist. It was unclear as to where he was. He looked down at his clothes, and found himself not wearing his muggle clothes that he had been wearing. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all. He felt very uncomfortable, as anyone could walk in, and suddenly clothes appeared on him. But again, they weren't the clothes he remembered wearing. It was his favorite muggle outfit- a blue fitted top and jeans. How did he get these on? He was just playing with... HARRY!

"HARRY! LILY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" he yelled out into the mist. He heard someone walk into the room and spun around, taking his wand out as he did so. "WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Calm down, James." a soft, familiar voice said to him. James still couldn't make out who was coming towards him. "No one is going to hurt you. Not anymore."

"Who are you?" James said, a little softer.

"I think you know exactly who I am, Jamesie." The voice said. Jamesie. The only person who would call him that (in a not teasing way) was...

"Mum?" he questioned. The woman stepped out of the mist, and James was able to see exactly who she was. Granted, she looked a lot younger than she did when she, well, passed.

"Yes deary, it is me." she replied. They closed the distance between each other, and caught one another in a deep embrace. When they pulled away, James realized something.

"Wait. If you're, dead. Does that mean?.." James asked.

"Yes, Jamesie, you have died." His mom answered.

"So no more hiding away from Voldemort?" James questioned.

"No more hiding." Dorea Potter replied. "Now, we better go back to the house."

"Is everyone else here?" James asked.

"Yep. Most of the younger folk are in an apartment. Your father and I are in our own house. Emily Vance lives next door to us, as are the McKinnon. The Bones live a few doors down." She explained. "Lily's parents are next door. Tonight they are over to have dinner, and we were watching you guys."

"Ok." James replied. "Wait, where exactly are we?"

"I was hoping you would know." Dorea said. "After all, this is where your subconscious brought you." James looked around and was able to see more clearly.

"I think that we are in the Gryffindor locker room." James said.

"Great. Now we better get back." Dorea. They walked out of the locker room. There was still mist around, but he could see grass and pavement. Dorea started to run.

"What's the rush Mum?" James asked as he jogged to keep up.

"Time is suspended in the Reception, where we just came from. Now we are in real world time. We need to get back to see what happens to Lily and Harry." Dorea explained. James started to run faster, and they stopped when they reached a sign that said "_Welcome to the Other World (UK Area): Magic now Usable" _Dorea offered her arm, which James took hold of, and they apparated away.

* * *

><p>They appeared in the front room of a comfortable- looking home. They walked into the next room over, and saw Charlus- James' father, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans surrounding the tele, all had pale faces. James and Dorea rushed to the tele to see what would happen next.<p>

James watched in horror as Voldemort walked up the stairs of his home and go into Harry's bedroom. Lily had just placed him in his crib, and was frantically whispering words into his ear. The door was blasted open, and Lily spun around.

"Not Harry!" She pleaded. "Please, take me, not Harry"

"Stand aside, silly girl." Voldemort replied, but Lily stood her ground.

"Not Harry! Please!" Lily cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Fine then. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted. There was a blinding flash of green light. No one moved. There were tears streaming down everyone's face. James felt a hand pushing him, and he knew that he had to go get Lily, but he fought against it. She could wait a minute, he needed to know what was going to happen to Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted. But instead of seeing Harry becoming limp in his crib, Voldemort had disintegrated, and was whisked away by the wind.

"Voldemort's gone." Charlus said, blankly. James didn't have time to stay, though. Harry was safe, but he needed to get to Lily. He let the hand guide him to where he need to be.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Lily called out into the bright, swirling mist that she appeared in. She looked down at herself, and saw that she was stark naked. <em>I wish I had my clothes on<em> she thought to herself. No sooner that she had wished it did it come true. But when she looked down at herself once more, she found that she wasn't wearing the clothes she had been wearing not five minutes before. She was wearing a green blouse and black skinny jeans. She was certain that these were her clothes, because she remembered when she had first worn them. It was on her first date with James in Hogsmeade. She also wore it the day that James had proposed to her.

After standing there thinking about nothing in particular, the thought finally reached her that Voldemort had just killed her. She didn't feel any pain, but she heard the two words that were the end of the line to every person it was directed towards. She fell to the ground in a heap with tears streaming down her face. What would happen to Harry. Oh Harry! He is on his own at just one year old! He has no family. Where will he go? As all these questions and fears were racing through her mind, she heard footsteps.

"Lily?" a familiar voice said. She looked up and saw James looking at her with worry etched into his eyes.

"James!" Lily cried out, reaching towards him like a helpless child. He rushed over to her and dropped to his knees, catching her in a tight embrace. He just held her there, rubbing soothing circles in her back. She sat there, clinging onto him, crying into his shoulder. After a while, she stopped crying, and pulled away.

"Where exactly are we?" Lily asked.

"I was about to ask you." James replied. "This is where your subconscious sent you." Lily looked around

"It looks like the park that I used to go to when I was a kid." Lily told him. "James, what happened to Harry? Is he ok? What about Voldemort? Did he-"

"-Lily. Harry is ok. I saw everything that had happened." James told her reassuringly. "When Voldemort turned to him, and yelled the curse, nothing happened to Harry. Voldemort was destroyed, Lily. Our son destroyed Voldemort!"

"What do we do now?" Lily asked.

"We should head to my parents' house." James replied. "They live in a small village with all of the others"

"All of them?" Lily questioned. "Can I see my parents?"

"I believe all of them are there. I haven't seen them all, though. You know, I've only been here not 5 minutes." James answered. "Your parents are at my parents house. They were over for dinner, apparently, when they saw the events." They had now reached the grassy area that James remembered seeing when his mum came for him. He started to walk a little faster.

"Slow down James!" Lily said, jogging to keep up.

"Sorry." He said, slowing down. "We are now in real time. Apparently, time is suspended in the Reception, where we just were. We are now in real world time." They walked a bit quicker, until they reached the same sign that James had seen earlier. James offered his arm to Lily, who took it and they apparated back to James' parents' house.

* * *

><p>AN: So, how was it? Tell me in the comments below what you think.


End file.
